powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Insanity Inducement
The ability to cause others to go insane. Sub-power of Madness Manipulation. Variation of Mental Inducement. Opposite to Sanity Inducement. Also Called *Delirium Inducement *Insanity Induction *Madness Inducement *Mind Blasting/Blowing/Breaking Capabilities User can cause madness in a person or group of people that have no mental illness, depending of the users will victims may go slightly loopy or lose total grip of reality becoming delusional, lose control over themselves, paranoid, catatonic or hostile. Applications *Sanity Theft/Sanity Transferal *Cause madness in a person or crowd. *Create total anarchy when unleashing craziness to the world Variations *Psychosis Inducement *Sociopathy Inducement Associations *Confusion Inducement *Eldritch Physiology *Insanity Absorption *Madness Manipulation *Madness Weaponry *Mental Inducement *Personal Demon Physiology Limitations *The victim may become hostile/dangerous to the user. *People already with mental illness cannot be affected. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Users of Insanity Absorption can take the insanity from the victim. *Can be reversed by Mental Healing. *May not work on users with Indomitable Will. Known Users Known Objects *Demons Extract (Akame ga Kill) *Joker Venom (DC Comics) *The Markers (Dead Space series) *The Flare (The Maze Runner) *Morphogenic Engine (Outlast) *Radio Towers (Outlast II) *Dogs Playing Poker (The Simpsons) *Black Blood (Soul Eater) *Rajaijah Juice (Tintin) *Yatagarasu's Feather (Warehouse 13) *The Shadowed One's Staff of Protodermis (BIONICLE, Rhotuka Launcher attachment) Gallery File:Homer_goes_mad.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) gazed upon the painting of Dogs Playing Poker, going mad from the illogical sight. Pennywise.png|No living being can come face to face with Pennywise's (Stephen King's It) true form of "the deadlights" without instantly going completely insane. Thesulac Demon.jpg|Thesulac Demons (Angel) drives humans insane by tormenting them with their hidden fears and insecurities. Lorophage Demon.jpg|A Lorophage demon's (Angel & Faith) feeding process typically drives surviving victims insane. Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|Torture from the Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter) can cause permanent mental damage. Death Eaters tortured Neville Longbottom’s parents to the point they couldn't remember him. Psycho1.png|Inside Doctor Psycho's (DC Universe) insanity. File:Slender_man.jpg|Slender Man (Slender Man Mythos) The One Being Sought (Code Breaker) seated.jpg|It is said by Yuuki Tenpouin (Code:Breaker) that anyone who looks into Seeker's eyes would be driven mad, due to its unbearably coldness. True_Reiki.png|Reiki, in the hands of a special power user, can cause the wielder to go insane from the overflowing powers it absorbs. Medusa soul eater by Ego971.png|Medusa (Soul Eater) is well-known for bringing insanity through mental, physical, and magical involvement. Ace JL.png|Ace (Justice League) accomplishes this by altering the perceptions of others. Batman - The Man Who Laughs-007.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics) wants to show the world that they all are just one bad day away from being as insane as he is. He has driven many individuals to the depths of madness with his greatest and ongoing project being the dark knight himself. Clownpiece (Touhou Project) Insanity Inducement.jpg|Clownpiece (Touhou Project) explaining how she can "mess with the minds" of those who see the light of her torch. Reisen inaba.jpg|Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou Project) Lunatic Moon Rabbit, Red Eyes of Madness... File:reisen.jpg|... has the ability to manipulate insanity through her lunatic eyes. ScaryLucifer.png|Those that see Lucifer's (Lucifer) demonic face are usually driven insane. Cranks.gif|The Flare (The Maze Runner) is the name for a deadly virus that attacks the brain. As a result, those who catch it become violent, unpredictable and insane. Hidden_Insanity.jpeg|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) used his powers to make Koko’s hidden pain and suffering overpower her kindhearted personality. As a result, Koko became sadistic and insane. Moon Presence Bloodborne 01.gif|The Great Ones (Bloodborne) are a diverse race of eldritch gods that are so beyond a normal human's comprehension, seeing them or even learning of them and their ways secondhand can induce insanity. File:Goro-model-black mask.jpg|Goro Akechi (Persona 5) can transform into Shadows berserk causing real world incidents such as mental breakdowns. File:Simurgh_Worm.jpg|Simurgh (Worm) File:Delirium.jpg|Delirium of the Endless (DC Comics/Vertigo) Pious speaking with Ulyaoth.gif|The Ancients (Eternal Darkness) and their multitude of minions can all deplete humans of their sanity simply through their presence. Eternal-darkness-ellia-zombie-strangle.jpg|A Xel'lotath zombie (Eternal Darkness) draining Ellia's sanity. Gaunter O'Dimm (The Witcher 3).png|According to Gaunter O'Dimm (The Witcher), anyone who has learned his true name went either insane, dead, or both. Videos Evil Dead 2 - Ash goes crazy (Laughing Scene) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries